


Grade A Student

by Smileyy101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyy101/pseuds/Smileyy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has been lusting over his History teacher, Mr. Payne, for ages. He finally tricks him into going drinking and finds out it's hard to keep his hands to himself. </p><p>Written for a prompt by one of my best friends on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grade A Student

Zayn sat in the front of the class on purpose every single day in just one class. Because, he, the epitome of a bad-boy image, does  _not_ sit in the front of class. But this class is the only exception because it was  _Mr. Payne’s_  class. So he definitely needed the best seat of the house for it.

He sits in his usual seat following the older man’s every move. And no, he isn’t creepy about it. He’s quite sneaky, actually. Zayn loves the teacher’s short-cut hair, puppy-dog eyes, and over-all adorableness. But he can’t help but imagine so many dirty things, he loses count. Just as he thinks he feels the ghost of a breath on the back of his neck, he is snapped out of the day dream by the voice of the devil.

“Malik, the bell has wrung. Don’t you have class?” the older man asks. Zayn’s eyebrows raise, surprised that he had zoned out that much. He looked around at all the empty seats until his eyes settled back on Mr. Payne.

“Oh, yeah, I do. Sorry, Mr. Payne, won’t happen again,” he says, before moving to grab his bag. A hand on his arm stops him and he immediately looks up in surprise. The hand is snatched back and his teacher is rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“No, wait, Zayn. I’ve noticed that you’re grades have been dropping and I was wondering if you wanted some tutoring. You know, so you can catch up and pass my class.” Zayn missed the warmth of the hand on him but dismissed the feeling as he actually processed what he was saying. This is good, he tells himself. He can finally get closer to the older man, maybe even close enough to-

“Zayn, are you listening?” he asks, and Zayn realized he hasn’t answered his question. Zayn nods quickly and licks his lips before speaking.

“Yeah, that would be great,” he said. A plan starts to form in his mind and he’s smiling, just a real mischievous smile that Liam Payne isn’t used to. It takes the older man off-guard.

“How about you come to my house tonight. It’ll be better if we start as soon as we can, right? Here’s my address,” Zayn quickly suggests, already scribbling words on a crumpled piece of paper. Mr. Payne moves to protest but the paper is already being shoved into his hand and Zayn’s half-way out the door.

“See ya tonight, Mr. Payne,” he departs with a wink and an innocent smile with a story behind it.

~*~

Zayn’s leaning on his back on the cold red brick of his favorite pub, looking for a silver range rover. Because yes, as a not-creepy-stalker, he knows his teacher’s car. It might have been a bad idea to trick the older, innocent man but he was tired of having to daydream, to imagine how far down his blush goes.

His thoughts are interrupted when said range rover pulls up to the curb and a confused man steps out. He’s in casual clothing, jeans, high-top sneakers, and a red plaid shirt with too many buttons not buttoned for Zayn to handle. He pushed off of the bricks and walked over to greet him.

“Hey, yeah, I know what you’re thinking. I have a cool place. But, it isn’t my place, just somewhere to have fun. And before you go to leave, just think about it. When’s the last time you’ve had some fun?” Zayn reasons, because he’s just good with words and can be very persuasive.

Liam opens his mouth but shuts it again.

“Zayn, you know I could get in some serious trouble for this,” he says. But it sounds like he’s already convinced so Zayn leads him through the door with a hand at the small of his back.

Zayn quickly finds out that once you give Liam one drink, he orders the rest himself and gets fairly wasted after 3 beers and 2 rounds of shots. That’s fine with Zayn, especially because the tab isn’t open in his name.

“Hey, ya know ya can call meh Liam, right?” Liam slurs, pointing at the black-haired boy with the neck of his fourth beer. “If not, now ya know!” he says, laughing as if its the funniest thing in the world. Zayn smiles and laughs with him. Then his hand is being grabbed and he’s being dragged onto the dance floor by a stumbling Liam and he can’t find it in him to protest.

A random song comes on with a good beat and Zayn finds it hard to concentrate when the man he’s been lusting after all year’s hips are moving in such a hypnotizing way and his head is thrown back in care-free laughter and he is just so  _loose_. Something he’d never be in a classroom setting.

So Zayn dances along with him, hands are on hips and eyes are locked in drunken joy. Zayn leans in to tell Liam something and he’s bumped into from behind by a large, built man that sends him pitching forward right onto the older man’s lips. And they’re kissing, soft and light, and  _perfect._ Just how he imagined it. But it morphs into something else, hot and needy and  _raw._

Hands are all over and there’s no time to wonder where Liam’s beer went because Zayn is walking them towards the bathroom, making sure Liam doesn’t stumble too much over his own feet. They only break the kiss when Zayn is telling the only man in the bathroom to  _Get. Out._

Zayn pins Liam to the wall of a stall and lets his lips trail down to the older man’s neck, nibbling and sucking, and he thinks he hears a whine and that is just too fucking  _hot._ Liam cups Zayn’s face in his hands and pulls him back just enough to look into his eyes, golden-brown meeting chocolate. Zayn can see how flushed he’s making the man, can follow the red blush all the way down beneath his shirt. So he does follow it, with his tongue. His hands are on Liam’s hips keeping him from squirming too much and he sinks lower and lower, sucking one nipple and then the other and until he’s on his knees and fingering the waist band of the older man’s jeans.

He teases him, slowly unbuttoning and drawing down the zipper. Slowly leaving an open-mouthed kiss trail down the Liam’s stomach.

“ _Zayn,_ ” he begs and that rips a groan out of the dark-haired boy’s throat. He can’t take it anymore and he shoves the jeans down below Liam’s knees along with his boxers to reveal the teacher’s cock and he immediately thinks  _Jackpot._

Zayn wraps a hand around the base and drags his tongue up along the underside of it, all the way from the base to the tip, where he sucks him into his mouth all in one breath.

“Fuck!” Liam exclaims, burying his hands in the black hair of the younger boy, trying his best not to slam his hips forward and gag him. He gasps when he feels Zayn’s tongue swirling around the tip.

Zayn works his way, further and further down, sucking and nipping trying to get Liam’s cock all the way into his mouth. He comes up for a breath of air before taking all eight inches in, and hums. Liam was already a quivering mess, shaking his head from side to side in absolute  _want_  but he cries out, banging his fist on the stall wall he’s leaning on and comes with Zayn’s name on his lips. Zayn does his best, swallowing it all down and releases the older man with a pop.

Liam drags Zayn up for a harsh, passionate kiss where he can taste himself on the boy’s tongue. Zayn’s smiling into the kiss for some unknown reason until he breaks them apart and laughs.

“Am I passing your class now, Mr. Payne?” he says, a cheeky smile on his lips. Liam is still panting a bit form the intensity of his orgasm but still manages a “Hell yes,” before pulling him back in by the belt loops and wondering if he should take him home for a round two.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hoped you like it. It was my first time writing smut. It was a quick little one-shot written on my 1D fanfiction blog, iwrite-1d. Leave a comment, please!


End file.
